


14. Bruising/Welts

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: When Felix sees Sylvain with a necklace of blue and black bruises for the first time, he thinks nothing of it.





	14. Bruising/Welts

When Felix sees Sylvain with a necklace of blue and black bruises for the first time, he thinks nothing of it. His friend is always getting into trouble, it doesn’t mean anything that these marks adorn his throat.

It gets more concerning when Miklan leaves and the bruises stop appearing. When Felix, even as young and naive as he is, connects the dots and cries in his room for a few nights. Laments that he didn’t do anything to help.

Then Glenn dies, and Felix is the one to wear dark marks on his skin, on his arms and on his chest and everywhere he can manage to hurt. He knows better than to leave scars. Scars are hard to brush off as an accident. Bruises fade with time.

Sylvain starts coming to visit with marks on his skin again, and Felix cries into the other boy’s arms each night as if his tears will bring Glenn back, will remove the dark spots on Sylvain’s skin.

Is Sylvain doing this to himself too, or is it someone else? Felix doesn’t know, and finds he doesn’t really care. He just wants whatever reason there is for the redhead to be hurting to stop, because he won’t admit it, not anymore, but he cares about him.

Felix stops crying, and the pain only gets worse from there. But he doesn’t have time to waste sobbing over things that can’t be changed, he needs to be stronger than he is so he can keep anyone else from meeting Glenn’s fate.

Even with mottled black and blue and violet rippling across his skin, Felix doesn’t stop training, because he has to get better. He has to get stronger.

When the bruises stop appearing on his skin, he feels almost upset at their loss. At the same time, he is glad to see them gone.

He’s stronger than he used to be. It hurts less when he doesn’t let himself cry.

It still hurts.


End file.
